So Cute, So Stupid
by doom-cookie69
Summary: To help with the investigation, L asked a new detective to join the Taskforce. Robin, an American, is the only female to ever join the group- and she wouldn't have it any other way! But she isn't aware of what me happen to her in those rooms. Matsuda X OC


"When do you think they'll find out

"Miss Robin, you have a call from the detective L concerning the Kira case. Shall I put him through?"  
_L... What would he be calling for? I mean, I'm the fourth greatest detective, but what about the other three? Couldn't he have called them? Ugh...__  
_ "Miss Robin?"  
I sighed and pressed a tan finger to the intercom button.  
"Yes, thank you."  
The voice that radiated from the speaker was not my own. It was scratchy... High-pitched. The voice cover sometimes got on my nerves. But I was too lazy to buy another one. . Some great detective I am.

"Robin Merrian?"  
Ha. He used a voice scrambler as well.  
"That's me," I said, twitching at the voice that went through.  
"I would like your assistance in the Kira case."  
Drumming my fingers on my desk, I sighed and stared at the wall, contemplating about why I should do it.  
_Kira sucks. you should do it. But it's too much work! ... But still, people are losing their lives. Criminals or not, it's still horrible._  
"Yeah. I'd like to help."  
"Good. I'll have Watari fax you the address of our headquarters. Also, we'll pay for your plane tickets."  
"No, don't do that. I've got the money for the tickets. When would you like me to be there?"  
There was a pause, then, "As soon as possible, if it's no trouble to you."  
"'Kay. I'll leave tomorrow morning, If there are any tickets left."  
"Thank you. we'll see you then," and with that, the connection was cut. Smiling to myself, I stretched my limbs and went back to sleeping on the floor.

I opened my eyes, just to see I was surrounded by darkness.  
_Well, shit, how long have I been asleep?_  
As my eyes adjusted, I got up and made my way over towards the light switch and flipped it on.  
"Jesus. 11 o'clock? L called around... 3? Ugh. 8 hours. I hafta be more careful. Oh... Tickets to Japan... Right."  
I sat at my desk - right after noticing the directions to the headquarters from the airport L probably knew I was coming from lying on my fax machine - and smiled to myself as I bought the last ticket to Japan for tomorrow morning.

I yawned for about the tenth time since I got off the plane and rubbed my eyes - again - then handed the paper with L's current headquarters to the taxi driver.  
_Jeeze. Old much? _I couldn't help thinking to myself as I noticed his gray hair and wrinkled skin.  
"There's no need for these directions, Miss Merrian," he said politely, smiling.  
"I'll take it that means you're Watari then, right?"  
"How did you figure this out so quickly?" He started the car and pulled away from the curb.  
"Well, no offense, but you're a bit old to be a cop," I tucked my blond hair behind my ears and smiled nervously, while he just chuckled.  
"Dumb question, right?"  
"Not at all!"  
After driving for about 45 minutes, we arrived at a large hotel and made our way to the seventh floor via elevator.  
"...thought that your conclusions came from the fact that the forecasted victims were different than the usual victims."  
"...That's not all," the voices of the conference inside the room seeped through the door as we approached, "But before I explain any further, Matsuda, would you mind opening the door for Watari and our guest?"  
"...? Y-yes, Ryuzaki..."  
I smiled at the young man standing before me.  
"Hi. I'm Robin."  
The man stayed silent for a second or two, then stuttered a, "w-wow!"  
"An American! And she's cute, too!"  
I giggled and tugged at my skirt.  
"She's glad to know you think she's cute," I replied, causing the mans face to turn red.  
"S-sorry! I- **_My. _****_Name_****_. Is. _****_Touta. Matsuda_**." He enunciated his words, saying them loudly and slowly.  
"_**It's. **__**Fine**__**. Very. **__**Nice**__**. To **__**meet**__** you. Matsuda-san**_."  
Matsudas eyes widened and his face turned red.  
"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to insult you like that, It's just-"  
"Matsuda. Stop rambling and let them in."  
"Oh! Y-yes, Ryuzaki," Matsuda stuttered, tripping over himself to step outside and hold the door open.  
"Thank you. And don't worry, Americans are even worse than you are at doing that," I said in a sweet tone, brushing my hand against his as I walked into the room.  
"Robin Merrian. Nice to finally meet you. I'm L," the scrawny pale man addressed me as he stood up. Standing next to me, he was just a few inches taller than myself with his slouch, "But please call me Ryuzaki." "Miss Robin, you have a call from the detective L concerning the Kira case. Shall I put him through?"  
_L__... What would he be calling for? I mean, I'm the fourth greatest detective, but what about the other three? Couldn't he have called them? Ugh...__  
_ "Miss Robin?"  
I sighed and pressed a tan finger to the intercom button.  
"Yes, thank you."  
The voice that radiated from the speaker was not my own. It was scratchy... High-pitched. The voice cover sometimes got on my nerves. But I was too lazy to buy another one. . Some great detective I am.

"Robin Merrian?"  
Ha. He used a voice scrambler as well.  
"That's me," I said, twitching at the voice that went through.  
"I would like your assistance in the Kira case."  
Drumming my fingers on my desk, I sighed and stared at the wall, contemplating about why I should do it.  
_Kira__ sucks. you should do it. But it's too much work! ... But still, people are losing their lives. Criminals or not, it's still horrible._  
"Yeah. I'd like to help."  
"Good. I'll have Watari fax you the address of our headquarters. Also, we'll pay for your plane tickets."  
"No, don't do that. I've got the money for the tickets. When would you like me to be there?"  
There was a pause, then, "As soon as possible, if it's no trouble to you."  
"'Kay. I'll leave tomorrow morning, If there are any tickets left."  
"Thank you. we'll see you then," and with that, the connection was cut. Smiling to myself, I stretched my limbs and went back to sleeping on the floor.

I opened my eyes, just to see I was surrounded by darkness.  
_Well, shit, how long have I been asleep?_  
As my eyes adjusted, I got up and made my way over towards the light switch and flipped it on.  
"Jesus. 11 o'clock? L called around... 3? Ugh. 8 hours. I hafta be more careful. Oh... Tickets to Japan... Right."  
I sat at my desk - right after noticing the directions to the headquarters from the airport L probably knew I was coming from lying on my fax machine - and smiled to myself as I bought the last ticket to Japan for tomorrow morning.

I yawned for about the tenth time since I got off the plane and rubbed my eyes - again - then handed the paper with L's current headquarters to the taxi driver.  
_Jeeze__. Old much? _I couldn't help thinking to myself as I noticed his gray hair and wrinkled skin.  
"There's no need for these directions, Miss Merrian," he said politely, smiling.  
"I'll take it that means you're Watari then, right?"  
"How did you figure this out so quickly?" He started the car and pulled away from the curb.  
"Well, no offense, but you're a bit old to be a cop," I tucked my blond hair behind my ears and smiled nervously, while he just chuckled.  
"Dumb question, right?"  
"Not at all!"  
After driving for about 45 minutes, we arrived at a large hotel and made our way to the seventh floor via elevator.  
"...thought that your conclusions came from the fact that the forecasted victims were different than the usual victims."  
"...That's not all," the voices of the conference inside the room seeped through the door as we approached, "But before I explain any further, Matsuda, would you mind opening the door for Watari and our guest?"  
"...? Y-yes, Ryuzaki..."  
I smiled at the young man standing before me.  
"Hi. I'm Robin."  
The man stayed silent for a second or two, then stuttered a, "w-wow!"  
"An American! And she's cute, too!"  
I giggled and tugged at my skirt.  
"She's glad to know you think she's cute," I replied, causing the mans face to turn red.  
"S-sorry! I- **_My. _****_Name_****_. Is. _****_Touta. Matsuda_**." He enunciated his words, saying them loudly and slowly.  
"_**It's. **__**Fine**__**. Very. **__**Nice**__**. To **__**meet**__** you. Matsuda-san**_."  
Matsudas eyes widened and his face turned red.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to insult you like that, It's just-"

"Matsuda. Stop rambling and let them in."  
"Oh! Y-yes, Ryuzaki," Matsuda stuttered, tripping over himself to step outside and hold the door open.  
"Thank you. And don't worry, Americans are even worse than you are at doing that," I said in a sweet tone, brushing my hand against his as I walked into the room.  
"Robin Merrian. Nice to finally meet you. I'm L," the scrawny pale man addressed me as he stood up. Standing next to me, he was just a few inches taller than myself with his slouch, "But please call me Ryuzaki."

"Miss Robin, you have a call from the detective L concerning the Kira case. Shall I put him through?"  
_L__... What would he be calling for? I mean, I'm the fourth greatest detective, but what about the other three? Couldn't he have called them? Ugh...__  
_ "Miss Robin?"  
I sighed and pressed a tan finger to the intercom button.  
"Yes, thank you."  
The voice that radiated from the speaker was not my own. It was scratchy... High-pitched. The voice cover sometimes got on my nerves. But I was too lazy to buy another one. . Some great detective I am.

"Robin Merrian?"  
Ha. He used a voice scrambler as well.  
"That's me," I said, twitching at the voice that went through.  
"I would like your assistance in the Kira case."  
Drumming my fingers on my desk, I sighed and stared at the wall, contemplating about why I should do it.  
_Kira__ sucks. you should do it. But it's too much work! ... But still, people are losing their lives. Criminals or not, it's still horrible._  
"Yeah. I'd like to help."  
"Good. I'll have Watari fax you the address of our headquarters. Also, we'll pay for your plane tickets."  
"No, don't do that. I've got the money for the tickets. When would you like me to be there?"  
There was a pause, then, "As soon as possible, if it's no trouble to you."  
"'Kay. I'll leave tomorrow morning, If there are any tickets left."  
"Thank you. we'll see you then," and with that, the connection was cut. Smiling to myself, I stretched my limbs and went back to sleeping on the floor.

I opened my eyes, just to see I was surrounded by darkness.  
_Well, shit, how long have I been asleep?_  
As my eyes adjusted, I got up and made my way over towards the light switch and flipped it on.  
"Jesus. 11 o'clock? L called around... 3? Ugh. 8 hours. I hafta be more careful. Oh... Tickets to Japan... Right."  
I sat at my desk - right after noticing the directions to the headquarters from the airport L probably knew I was coming from lying on my fax machine - and smiled to myself as I bought the last ticket to Japan for tomorrow morning.

I yawned for about the tenth time since I got off the plane and rubbed my eyes - again - then handed the paper with L's current headquarters to the taxi driver.  
_Jeeze__. Old much? _I couldn't help thinking to myself as I noticed his gray hair and wrinkled skin.  
"There's no need for these directions, Miss Merrian," he said politely, smiling.  
"I'll take it that means you're Watari then, right?"  
"How did you figure this out so quickly?" He started the car and pulled away from the curb.  
"Well, no offense, but you're a bit old to be a cop," I tucked my blond hair behind my ears and smiled nervously, while he just chuckled.  
"Dumb question, right?"  
"Not at all!"  
After driving for about 45 minutes, we arrived at a large hotel and made our way to the seventh floor via elevator.  
"...thought that your conclusions came from the fact that the forecasted victims were different than the usual victims."  
"...That's not all," the voices of the conference inside the room seeped through the door as we approached, "But before I explain any further, Matsuda, would you mind opening the door for Watari and our guest?"  
"...? Y-yes, Ryuzaki..."  
I smiled at the young man standing before me.  
"Hi. I'm Robin."  
The man stayed silent for a second or two, then stuttered a, "w-wow!"  
"An American! And she's cute, too!"  
I giggled and tugged at my skirt.  
"She's glad to know you think she's cute," I replied, causing the mans face to turn red.  
"S-sorry! I- **_My. _****_Name_****_. Is. _****_Touta. Matsuda_**." He enunciated his words, saying them loudly and slowly.  
"_**It's. **__**Fine**__**. Very. **__**Nice**__**. To **__**meet**__** you. Matsuda-san**_."  
Matsudas eyes widened and his face turned red.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to insult you like that, It's just-"

"Matsuda. Stop rambling and let them in."  
"Oh! Y-yes, Ryuzaki," Matsuda stuttered, tripping over himself to step outside and hold the door open.  
"Thank you. And don't worry, Americans are even worse than you are at doing that," I said in a sweet tone, brushing my hand against his as I walked into the room.  
"Robin Merrian. Nice to finally meet you. I'm L," the scrawny pale man addressed me as he stood up. Standing next to me, he was just a few inches taller than myself with his slouch, "But please call me Ryuzaki."


End file.
